


Finding family and home

by tigragrece



Series: Kara Adventures in Ishgard [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Finding Family, Finding a home, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: She decide to take a rest at Ishgard she really liked this city she didn't know why maybe because her feelings are for Aymeric and that she still care for Haurtefaunt and the fact that the Fortemps have open their arms for her.





	Finding family and home

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kara is the name of my character in FF14
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Kara decides to take a rest at Ishgard she really liked this city she didn't know why maybe because her feelings are for Aymeric and that she still cares for Haurtefaunt and the fact that the Fortemp have open their arms for her.  
  
She also liked the 3 guilds who were here they were great.  
  
She decide to stop by the De Fortemps mansion to tell them hello. They will be happy to see her.  
  
And yes they were happy to see them even the Count have called her "My Daughter" she was smiling and crying in his arms.  
  
Kare thought she wouldn't do this but she can't help the emotions are too big now.  
  
"Keep Calm, you are safe here," he said  
  
They let Kara rest for a while then she began to go to the City she had to sell stuff so she can do craft about some new clothes who could be warmer.  
  
She decided also to stop by see if Lucia is here.  
  
She is here, she was not with Aymeric she was a little jealous of how Lucia was close of him, she was envious.  
  
When they saw each other they were happy to meet again.  
  
"I'm very happy to see you here Kara, what brings your visit here"  
  
"I'm kinda needed to be on vacation and I wanted to be here."  
  
"Ishgard  could be your home that right"  
  
"How did you guess?" she ask  
  
"You really liked the city and all of us, you have helped us and I know that you have a feeling for someone"  
  
Kara was blushing, and Damm she thought her emotion wouldn't show, she is the only one to see the emotion of other  
  
"We are girls and we know when sometimes we have a feeling for someone" say, Lucia  
  
"You have a feeling for someone?" Kara ask  
  
"Maybe I will tell you someday if you want"  
  
"Of course, oh I wanted to ask is Ser Aymeric is here"  
  
"Yes and I think he would be okay to see you," she said with a bright smile  
  
"That awesome, even if I don't want to disturb him"  
  
"Don't worry, he will appreciate it and I will help you both to have some calm together and if you want tell him to leave the office, he needs to rest too"  
  
"Why you tell me this Lucia?"  
  
"Because I know you care about him, you have healed him and helped him and I know he have feelings for you, he cares so much about you and he is glad for your letter, he waits for this"  
  
"thank you so much, Lucia, for this"  
  
"Go see him"  
  
Kara go see Aymeric where she knocks at the door "Come in"  
  
"Kara what are you doing here?" he said a little shocked  
  
"I decided to be on vacation a while because I needed to rest and decided that maybe be here could be a great idea"  
  
"You are always welcome in our town, you have helped us so much"  
  
"I hope I don't disturb you"  
  
"Don't worry I needed a break and maybe we could chat"  
  
"Yes, of course, I have missed you even if we talked by letter"  
  
"It's not the same"  
  
"Lucia told me that if you wanted to give it a night you could finish now"  
  
"Oh that great, I was wondering do you have a place to stay or you will be at Fortemp?"  
  
Kara didn't know how to tell him that she looked for maybe one home here and also that she was at Fortemp mansion...  
  
"I'm at Fortemp Mansion."  
  
"Maybe we should go to my mansion and we could eat and chat, what do you think?"  
  
"That would be great," Kara said with her little panda in her back  
  
They were chatting about stuff during their travel, then at the Borel Mansion, Aymeric told her "Make you at your home, you could stay here I have a second room, you could leave your jacket"  
  
The problem is that under the dress of Kara was nothing at all.  
  
"Don't worry I'm okay like this and it's not one jacket it's my jacket dress"  
  
"Oh" he is really surprised  
  
He was so cute, she wanted to hug him, cuddle with him and kiss him but she was too shy.  
They were talking about some of her adventures while they were eating.  
She asked him about What's Going on in Ishgard  the last day.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could do like the last time with you and Alphinaud to travel and see about Eorzea"  
  
"We could if you want, I have a mount who can fly and after it's for the road too and you can be here with me," she said rapidly and blushing  
  
"Oh thank you it's one great offer"  
  
"The offer is forever available," Kara said while laughing for not show how she is blushing  
  
Then they seat near the fire with pillow and blanket and tea.  
Aymeric was close to Kara, he was nearly cuddling her.  
  
"It's feel good to be here and to be with you," she said slowly  
"Me too I'm really glad and I wish you could stay with me because I love you," Aymeric said  
  
Kara looked at him and saw that he was serious "Did you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, of course, it's okay if you don't return my feelings"  
  
Kara is crying it's the second time that she cry today, she becomes too much emotive  
  
"Did I make you cry I'm sorry" he gives her a hug  
  
"I'm crying because I'm happy, I love you too, I can't stop having a feeling about you, I'm back here because I want to be here and maybe Ishargh could be my home"  
  
"Kara..."  
  
"I don't really remember where I'm come from, I'm thankful to Gridania and the other for welcome me when I have take class for every guild but be here sometimes make me want to feel home"  
  
"Lucia told me today that it's could be my home because I had feelings for you and Count Fortemps have called me My Daughter..." she is a little crying  
  
"Kara, you are always welcome here, yes it's could be your home I would be happy that it's become your home and I also welcome you to my home if you want that we be together"  
  
They kiss again then when they go to the bed Kara told him that she is really shy and that he is the only one that she have do something it's was her first time.  
  
Aymeric thought she had something with Haurtefant but she told him we never had the time and after it's was too late, she still cared about him and think of him but she tries to move on and think of future.  
  
They become a couple little by little where she finally moved to Ishgard she have a home now.


End file.
